Laughter is the Best Medicine
by SlytherinPrincessxXx
Summary: A oneshot I wrote for The Aliteration Challenge by xAccioDramionex. Lily remembers her first love on Christmas Eve, but her current love helps her to overcome the pain of the loss. OC/Lily Lily/James


**I accepted a challenge by xAccioDramionex entitled The Aliteration Challenge. **

**Basically what happened was I selected a letter and based on that letter I was given a character, a song, and a prompt.**

**Here are the results :) I'm quite proud of this, and I hope you all like it!**

**Thank you to all of you who have favorited/alterted my stories or reviewed them! It means so much to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song "Last Christmas".**

**The lyrics to the song are in bold.**

**Now, the time has come! :)**

* * *

Alliteration Challenge. Letter: L. Character: Lily Evans-Potter Song: Last Christmas - Glee Cast (Originally by George Michael) Prompt: Laugh

* * *

Laughter is the Best Medicine

Snow flurried around her blotchy, pink tinted face as she stared through the graceful flecks that fell outside of her home in Godric's Hollow. Lily Evans-Potter was still incapable of keeping it together on Christmas Eve. It reminded her too much of the love that left her behind.

**"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart.**

**But the very next day, you gave it away.**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special."**

Years before, when she was still young and naïve, Lily had given her heart away to someone she thought would take care of it. He was a childhood friend since nappies whom Lily had been enraptured by for so long.

At first, Liam was just some dorky little boy who liked to steal her crayons and break them in half; soon enough, though, he became a handsome young man who opened the door for her when they went out, bought her flowers on a whim, and listened to her when she needed to talk. She never laughed more than when she was in the presence of his beautiful blue eyes. But he was never more than a friend. Somewhere between all of the conversations, the kind gestures, and his perfect smile, Lily fell for him. She would spend all of her breaks with Liam, send him letters while she was away at Hogwarts, and entrust him with her life, even though she could never be 100% honest with him because of her magical secret.

Sometimes Liam would catch her obviously staring at him. He found pieces of paper with his initials scrawled inside of a lopsided heart. But it was as if he were too dense to grasp the obvious. If Lily didn't practically scream at him that she was in love with him, he would never know. But one faithful day, Christmas Eve when she was a mere 14, he finally admitted to returning the same sentiments. He told her he had been thinking about her all the time. He missed her when she was away. He wished she could just stay with him forever. Her laugh was like a drug to him, so melodic and carefree; he got high off of it. One exchange of feelings for another, and one steamy kiss later, which he tried to push into more only she refused, saying she was too young, and Lily couldn't breathe. She was more than ecstatic. That night, she danced around the room of her muggle home in London, singing into her hairbrush and jumping on her bed. Lily Evans was finally, truly happy.

**"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **

**But the very next day, you gave it away. **

**This year, to save me from tears **

**I'll give it to someone**

**I'll give it to someone special."**

When she awoke Christmas Day, Lily had a bright smile on her face. She threw on her robe and ran downstairs, eager to see her parents. Greetings of 'Good morning' could be heard as Lily flew into the kitchen. She was reminded again of her parent's Christmas party that night. Like she could forget, they had one every single year. But that meant she would get to see _him._ Lily spent the day getting ready for the party: cleaning, decorating, preparing food. Finally, it was time for her to get changed.

An hour later and everyone was downstairs, chatting and catching up with one another. Lily fixed her long, sleek hair one more time before making her way down the stairs. Contrasting with her red velvet dress that came to her knees and had off the shoulder sleeves, Lily's emerald eyes sparkled. She looked over the crowd, found those blue orbs she loved so much, and made her way to him. Liam kissed her cheek, murmuring about how beautiful she looked. Lily blushed and followed him outside where it was beginning to snow. She laughed gaily, spinning around and letting the snow land on her upturned face. Lily turned to face him and saw he had a little black box in his hand. She gasped when he took out a little silver ring, engraved on the inside with a simple, "At Last."

"It's perfect," Lily whispered, then kissed him gently.

"Just like you," Liam smiled, his lips pressed to her hair.

The rest of the night passed without interruption. Lily stayed by his side, casually twirling her newest trifle.

**"Once bitten and twice shy **

**I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye **

**Tell me baby, do you recognize me? **

**Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me **

**Happy Christmas"**

The next morning, Lily decided to sleep in. Her mother woke her, frantically shaking her as if the world were ending. For Lily, it soon would be. Tearing herself from her bed, she made her way to the parlor where her mother said Liam was waiting. He needed to speak to her. It was urgent and could not wait. A confused look on her face, Lily sat down as he took her hands in his. He took a deep breath and looked down at his lap.

"Lily, I… I think I made a mistake."

Her breath caught in her throat and tears stung at her eyes. This couldn't be happening. She only _just _got him. He couldn't do this to her. He _wouldn't_.

"Is this some kind of joke, Liam?" her voice wavered, making her angry. 'Damn Gryffindor courage, where are you when I need you?'

"No, Lily Flower, it-"

"Don't you dare call me that! You have the nerve to get my hopes up, build my feelings for you, then rip apart my dreams just as soon as they were becoming reality, and you feel you have the right to use my nickname? You make me sick," she spat, venom lacing her words.

Sighing, Liam shook his head. "It's not that I don't think one day we could be together. Right now just isn't the time. I hope you understand," he stood to leave, Lily's hands dropping to her lap with a thump. "You can keep the ring. It's yours," he added.

Then he was gone.

A sob ripped through her chest. Lily ran to her room, packed her trunk, and left for Hogwarts early. She couldn't stay in that house. There were too many memories of him there. They would never give her any peace. Just when she would think of something other than Liam, her subconscious would bring him back with a vengeance.

Once until she was unpacked, finished with her homework, and fully fed would she look at the ring that lay on her right ring finger. "At Last" seemed like it would never come, like it was too good to be true. Now she knew it was. Lily spent the rest of the year in a kind of daze. She would answer questions without knowing she had, she would eat mechanically, and after her homework was finished, she would sleep. Lily rarely talked to anyone after Christmas.

**"I wrapped it up and sent it **

**With a note saying "I love you", I meant it **

**Now I know what a fool I've been **

**But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again."**

That is, until James Potter brought her out of it. Usually they would argue about the most minute subjects, but he soon noticed she would mutter one word responses if she even gave one at all. He stopped her in the hallway one day their 5th year, it was October already. It had passed all too quickly for Lily, but for James, it was pure agony to see her in such a zombie-like state. After wrestling out of her what had happened that cause her to act in such a way, James realized he cared for her.

Lily had no earthly idea why Potter of all people would care the slightest bit as to why she had been acting differently since Christmas. But, he was persistent and his eyes oozed sincerity, so she told. Once she did, Lily felt like the compression on her chest lifted ever so slightly. 'Maybe I should start talking to Potter more,' she though, 'He's a good listener.'

That night, Lily unrolled a bit of parchment and grabbed her quill. She wrote three words. Three very true, very scary words. "I love you." But Lily meant it. Liam was, after all, her first love. They always say one always carries a special place for their first true love. Tucking the parchment into an envelope, she dropped the ring in and sealed it up. She tied the parcel to her Snowy owl's leg.

"I think you know who to take this to," she whispered and sent him off.

**"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **

**But the very next day, you gave it away **

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special."**

Before she fell asleep that night, Lily thought of the kiss Liam gave her the night he admitted his feelings. She knew she would fall right back into his trap if she were to ever be around him again.

She thought about his words the night he gave her the ring, "Just like you." Lily was far from perfect. Her eyes were too far apart, she rarely had a good hair day, and she fell in love far too quickly.

But the very last thing she thought about was an inky black-haired guy who cared about her when no one else did: James Potter.

**"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away **

**This year, to save me from tears **

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Special **

**Yea yea"**

Christmas was approaching once again, and Lily Evans was dreading it. How was she supposed to be able to enjoy the season when it only reminded her that the boy she thought would be _the one _had ended things before they had even truly begun? Lily Evans hated Christmas.

Back home where all of the memories flooded back: coloring when they were toddlers, wrestling in the living room when they were in elementary school, explaining that she would be going to a boarding school for most of the year when she received her Hogwarts letter at eleven, realizing that she actually quite liked his little quirks as they played video games at thirteen, and the night and morning that haunted her still; the night he gave her everything and the morning he took everything away.

Lily was home for her parent's Christmas party. She couldn't miss it after fourteen consecutive years, plus her mother was dying to see her. But Liam would be there, she knew.

**"A crowded room, friends with tired eyes **

**I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice **

**I thought you were someone to rely on **

**Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on."**

The party was in full swing, but so far Lily had gotten lucky. She hadn't seen Liam anywhere. True, she had been avoiding anything or anyone who she knew would attract his attention. The night grew later and later. It seemed Lily would get off easy. But, sure enough just as she began to think he hadn't shown up, there he was. And he wasn't just there, he was snogging some redhead senseless. Instant tears of anger, hurt, and betrayal stung at her eyes. How did he still have this kind of affect on her? He made it clear that he wasn't interested, but she couldn't let go. Not yet.

She ran up the stairs to her room and threw herself on her bed. Lily let the tears that had been brimming in her eyes spill over and down her blotchy, red cheeks. Her breaths came in ragged gasps as she sobbed, her body shaking uncontrollably. Lily would never let her walls down easily again.

**"A friend to discover with a fire in her heart **

**A man under cover but you tore me apart **

**Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again."**

Her next term began after what seemed like an eternity. Lily just wanted to be lost in the sea of students once again. It took her mind off of everything, and her schoolwork distracted her. Night time was the worst though. As she lay down to sleep, Lily would bring back every small detail of all the times she spent with Liam in the past. Most nights she went to bed crying and woke up with dried tear streaks across her cheeks.

While in the library attempting to clear her mind, James Potter took the seat next to her at her favorite study desk. She went on with her work, ignoring him. However, James was not used to being ignored by the female species, so he took the initiative and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh, excuse me? Lily?" he remained polite but otherwise unemotional.

There was no response. Trying again, he cleared his throat, "You know, I haven't heard you laugh in quite some time." That got her attention.

Closing her book and peaking over at him, she whispered, "Well, I haven't quite been in the mood to laugh lately. You know why, Potter."

"To tell you the truth, I kind of miss it. I mean, I know we've never really gotten along very well before, but I've always loved your laugh. It was so carefree," James would do anything to get this girl to laugh again. He had been studying her every move for almost two years. James couldn't seem to find it in him to tell her that he fancied her. 'Damn Gryffindor courage, where are you when I need you?' he thought as she just stared at him blankly.

"That's.. Really.. Sweet, actually. In a creepy, stalker kind of way," Lily said with a small smile playing at her lips. "You're quite the charmer, aren't you? Danica always had the best things to say about you, James, but I never did believe her. I always thought you were an arrogant prat who thought he was better than everyone else. But it seems like you might have a sweet side," this was the most Lily had talked in months. It was so easy to be open with him.

Smiling, James moved a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Has anyone ever mentioned that you have the prettiest eyes?"

Giggling despite herself, Lily blushed. 'He's definitely a charmer,' she mentally rolled her eyes, but could feel herself being drawn in. Lily felt like this was the start of something spectacular.

**"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **

**But the very next day you gave it away **

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special."**

Snapping back into reality as James slid his arms around her waist, Lily sighed. He wiped the tears from her eyes. She smiled up at him. No matter how many times someone would've told her she would be married to James Potter after all they had been through, Lily would not have believed them. But here they were. It had been three years since they had graduated from Hogwarts and five since they had started dating. Lily was happier with James than she ever was with anyone before, but when it came time for Christmas, she felt a part of her heart aching for her first love.

James understood that she would always love him, even after what he did to her. He chose to accept it and realize that she would always love James more. She needed time to herself every Christmas, to think over and deal with her feelings he assumed. Lily explained everything that happened, how she sent back his ring, had a little run in with him at one of her family's parties, and spent a lot of her time thinking about Liam before James got to know her. The more time they spent together, the less she thought about Liam. It helped make it easier to let him go.

**"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **

**But the very next day you gave it away **

**This year, to save me from tears **

**I'll give it to someone special."**

Twirling the solid gold band with a princess cut diamond surrounded by smaller emeralds on both sides around her finger, Lily leaned into James' embrace. They fit seamlessly together. James kissed the top of her head, watching the graceful dancing snowflakes falling faster from the sky. He rubbed her soon to be growing stomach with one hand and placed the other on her hip.

"Can you believe we're going to be parents?" he whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

Lily smiled, putting her hand over his. "I know, I'm so excited. What do you think he or she will look like?" she asked, wonder creeping into her voice.

"I don't care what our child looks like, as long as they have your eyes," he replied, matter-of-factly. "Has anyone ever mentioned you have the prettiest eyes?" he teased, bringing up the first sweet thing he ever said to her.

Lily laughed James' favorite laugh. The one where she threw her head back, eyes sparkling. She seemed so genuinely happy. "I believe someone has, yes."

With her laughter, the last of her sadness melted away, at least until the next Christmas. Lily Evans-Potter was more than content with her budding family, and James was happy to finally have his Lily Flower.

**"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart **

**But the very next day you gave it away **

**This year, to save me from tears **

**I'll give it to someone special."**

**So what did you think? **

**Review and let me know :) I really hope you guys liked it, as I had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story.**

**If you like Lord of the Rings, I suggest you check out a story called New Beginnings, written by xXMay-BaybeeXx :) **

**She's fantastic. Anywho, enough rambling from me. **

**Review, review! You know you want to. So tempting!**


End file.
